Since a device under test(DUT) (e.g., an RF chip) needs to be moved into a conventional RF testing apparatus by manpower before an RF testing process is implemented, the testing efficiency of the conventional RF testing apparatus needs to be increased. Moreover, in order to get an accurate testing result for the DUT, the electromagnetic shielding effect of the conventional RF testing apparatus needs to be improved to prevent any external signal from entering into the conventional RF testing apparatus. Moreover, in order to have a better shielding performance, the conventional RF testing apparatus is formed without a hole used for organizing inner cables, so that the conventional RF testing apparatus is inconvenient use.